megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) original characters
These characters appeared only in the Mega Man cartoon series. They never appeared in the video games. To learn about the cartoon versions of the characters from the games like Roll, ProtoMan, the Robot Masters and Mega Man himself go here: Characters (cartoon versions) Bobby, Ramon and Janet This trio are high school students that have very bad attitudes. The Principal decides that they need somebody to get them on the right path, so she asks Mega Man to help. But, this doesn't turn out too well when Mega is forced to bring them along in a counter-assault to Dr. Wily's raid of the Zero Refridgeration Plant. However, when thier high school get engulfed in Dr. Wily's glacier, they end up turning to Mega Man for help. Later on, they play a part in tricking Ice Man into thinking that Wily hasturned against him and help Mega Man repel Wily. Thier attitudes do turn arround for the better in the end. Brain Bot Brain Bot was the most memorable one-shot (one episode) character in the series. (He was even going to have his own action figure.) Brain Bot is supposedly the smartest robot in the world. He's also the most painfully annoying robot in the world too, constantly wanting to inspect things to see how they work (which nearly turned fatal when Mega Man was transporting him in the Land Blazer). He bares a striking resemblance to Mega Man, although his armor is two shades of green, his helmet has a super intelligence processor encased in a small, clear glass dome on his forehead and he wears a lab coat. Brain Bot never appeared in any of the Mega Man video games. Bree Recoda This character is the female news reporter who could be seen occasionally on some episodes. Her most notable appearance was in "Mega-Pinocchio" where she harshly criticized Dr. Light. She was also there to report Dr. Wily's giant Robo Spider taking over the city and Lotos' magic taking over the city. She never appeared in any of the Mega Man video games. Doris Dr. Light: "...there's Doris, a robo maid." "She cooks and cleans and NEVER complains." Doris: "But I don't do windows." Dr. Light: "Well, almost never complains." She is a robot maid in the 9000 series domestic robots, but there's something fishy about her. Is she a spy working for Dr. Wily? Evelyn Ray Evelyn Ray is a famous movie heroine who played in movies like "Bride of the Werewolf" and "Night of The Living Monster Bots." In Night of The Living Monster Bots, Evelyn Ray is hypnotized to believe that she is a vampire bot and she somehow transforms into a vampire bat robot. After the movie, the audience wonders if all of that really happened in the episode or if it was just another one of her movies. Hugh Peister Mr. Peister is the owner of an undersea triconium mine and an old friend of Dr. Light. Mr. Peister's undersea triconium mines are operated by aquatic mining robots who have to fight off Dr. Wily's robots. Kung-Fu Bot Kung-Fu Bot is a student at Dr. Light's college and his armor is designed after traditional martial arts gear. He even takes martial arts classes at the campus. His desire is to one day be a fighting robot like Mega Man, but when he tries to demonstrate his fighting skill for him, he falls short in a humorous way. When Wily's robots overtake the campus later on, Kung-Fu Bot helps Mega and Roll retake the campus and takes down Cut Man in the process. Lotos Lotos is an evil genie-like spirit who was trapped in a golden chest. The golden chest was found by an Indian peasant long ago. Lotos gave the peasant great wealth and the peasant became a raja. Lotos was revealed to be dangerous, so the raja tricked him back into the chest where Lotos would stay until Dr. Wily would get the chest. Lotos' true form is a seven-headed dragon. He can only be defeated in his dragon form. Mary Mary is the young girl from the episode "Cold Steel" and is hearing-impaired. We first see her getting an autograph from Mega Man and Roll, but when Dr. Light turns on his classical music album, Mary approaches the player and can feel the music coming from the speaker. Roll invites Mary and her Mom to come with herself and Mega Man to the Cold Steel concert later that day. But, Dr. Wily hypnotic music brainwashes all of the human concertgoers... except Mary, because of her hearing loss. This brave girl goes on to help Mega Man trace this latest plan from Wily right to it's source later on. Mayor He is the mayor of New York City and has been through many of Dr. Wily's plans to try and take over the city. These plans include things such as Kennedy International Airport, the earthquakes, the glacier, the anti-gravity machine and the dream machine. He has been in a few other episodes, but plays a big part in "The Big Shake" and "Campus Commandos." Mayor (Third Season) In the final episode "Crime of the Century", thre is a new mayor of New York. The new Mayor is an African American man who is somewhat heavyset. No explanation is given for the change. There are possibilties that perhaps this episode took place after an election, or that the producers decided to completely overhaul the character, or that it was an oversight and they forgot about the previous mayor. Mitchell Deacon Mitchell Deacon runs for governor in the episode, "Bro Bots." Deacon makes Proto Man the head of the security team at his election headquarters after Proto Man saves him and Mega Man from Bright Man. Mr. Zero Mr. Zero is the owner of the Zero Refrigeration Company and is always shivering from the cold. Dr. Wily has Ice Man and Air Man kidnap Mr. Zero for his super freeze formula. Ice Man and Air Man also steal liquid nitrogen from his refrigeration plant in order to feed the glacier in the episode, "Ice Age." Mummy Bot Mummy Bot is the first of Dr. Wily's monster bots to attack in the episode, Night of The Living Monster Bots. The interesting thing is that Mega Man is able to take Mummy Bot's power just like the Robot Masters. Otto Raptor Otto Raptor is a strange man with a scaly face and only 4 clawed fingers on both hands. Otto is the owner of Robosaur Park and the designer of the dinosaur robots that Dr. Light built. Otto believes that man should have gone extinct and not the dinosaur. Tar Over 1,000 years ago, Tar and his warriors conquered Oahu Island. Tar and his warriors were cursed by a kahuna so that they would turn into Lion Men whenever the Makahano Comet passes by Earth. Everyone that Tar and his warriors encounter will get the curse and become Lion Men, including Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. Tina McIntyre Tina's father is an astronaught captain. She stowes away on his space shuttle when she senses something wrong. Dr. Wily takes control of the space shuttle and she ends up saving Mega Man on the Moon. Category:Mega Man cartoon Category:Characters